


Silent Christmas

by Awenseth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, Probably OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is invited to spend Christmas by Hungary, but things go a bit differently then thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get something up with a fitting theme, even if this fic had alrady at that time turned out a bit differently, it seems when it comes to Hetalia most of my fics end up like thins and hope that I don't need to point out that the song is not mine and I still have no clue how it ended up in this story because it is the ground for how it turned out...
> 
> Still, happy holidays!

It was the night before December the 24, the air was chilly and the streets were nearly empty, only the streetlight and the many chain lights which decorated the snow covered streets were outside to witness the happenings in the night. Most people were already in their homes and sleeping in their warm beds, some children talking in hushed voices filled with excitement about the presents they would find under the Christmas tree after dawn passes, but it was only a few minutes past ten. Only a little group of nine was strolling through the empty streets the others would come only tomorrow. 

“The stars are shining so brightly.” called one of them as he stopped, his brown eyes staring up at the dark sky.

“Yes, they shine like a million diamonds.” replied the woman stopping on his side, her long pale blonde hair dancing in the little breeze which come up. 

“Italy, come already you will only freeze to the spot.” called a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and cold blue eyes. 

“You don’t need to worry about the kid too much Ludwig.” said a silky voice from behind him which made the blonde shudder and turn around to face the grinning man standing behind him. 

“Would you stop with scaring me half to death.” Germany snapped in annoyance, but everyone could see that his hands were shaking while the other continued to grin at him creepily. 

“You know I feel really sorry for you and your siblings Toris.” Arthur whispered to the brown haired man standing beside him watching Russia worriedly. 

“Thanks…” he said. 

“Brother stop misbehaving yourself, it is already a miracle that Elizabeth invited _YOU_ to spend Christmas here in Budapest even thought she would have many grounds to invite only Felix over together maybe with Italy-chan, Kiku and maybe also Roderich seeing as the two of them were married once.” snapped Belarus her hands on her hips, ignoring the strange whimper like noise coming from Austria. 

“Okey Natasha.” Russia said as he threw a nervous glance at the young woman making everyone look first confused from one pale blond to the other and then to stare at Lithuania who come with the two. 

“Don’t ask, they can get even more confusing.” he replied which was the truth, the two had a strange brother-sister relationship or something like that - he hoped at least - by which he had sometimes the feeling as if Ivan was sometimes scared of her which was not possible in his option, but what would be the other explanation? 

“Ah, if we are already talking about our lovely Madame who has invited us, where is she?” asked suddenly Francis. 

“WHAT?!” the whole group exclaimed in shock as they suddenly noticed that Hungary was missing. 

“Where could she be?” Arthur asked, he really didn’t like it if a Lady was walking around alone in the night, their own country or not. 

“Elizabeth!” Austria yelled in panic as he started looking around. 

“I suggest we split up.” suggested Alfred, the others nodding. “Okey then Germany goes with Italy, Austria with Belarus because sending him with France wouldn’t help so he will go with Russia “America watched with great amusement as France paled and threw a frightened glance at stoic looking Russia, when that look formed into a smile the man looked ready to cry “England will come with me and Lithuania will go alone.” Alfred finished and each group went hurriedly on their way to find the young woman. 

It was already near midnight when they met up on the Chain-Bridge, somewhat tired from all the running and with soar throats, but then Italy suddenly spotted Lithuania waving to them frantically from the other side of the bridge. Running over to him they walked down from the bridge. 

“What is it Toris?” Belarus asked, she and Russia were used to run around in snow and cold for hours so were they not bothered that much by the weather. 

“I have found her.” the brown head said before letting out a panicked yelp when Austria grabbed him suddenly by the shoulders. 

“Where…where is she?” he asked the other so he missed the icy glare Russia was sending him. 

“There…” Toris said while pointing down to the Duane which was cowered by a tick ice shield. 

Everyone stared down, noticing the long black jacket the young woman wore then their eyes went further spotting a figure on the ice, it seemed to them as if the figure would dance. 

“She will get a cold only in her dress.” Italy said as suddenly the sound of the church bells sounded in the night. 

“Strange it isn’t midnight yet.” Ludwig said as Natasha held her hand up. 

“Psss…I think she is singing.” she said in a curious tone. 

Everyone went silent and started listening while Hungary was dancing gracefully on the ice of the Duane, her long brown hair falling over her now closed emerald eyes, the deep emerald dress which left her pale shoulders uncovered moving with her, pale lips opening to sing as if replying to the sad tone of the bells. 

__

“Emlékezz Európa a déli harangszóra  
Tudod- e miért? Miért szól a harang?  
Miért, miért, miért?  
A Nándori hősökért…

Miért szólt a harang  
azon a véres hajnalon  
az aradi tornyokon?   
Tudod- e miért?  
Miért, miért?  
A szertefoszlott álmokért  
A tizenhármakért.

“Hmm…what is she singing?” Italy asked as he watched the young woman, her tone was sad and melancholic. 

“She is singing about the past…” Toris replied, eyes never leaving the figure on the ice as he was reminded on the many times he had caught Felix singing about days long gone past. It kind of made him feel left out when he saw the even if weakened by others, but still present familiarity of these two countries.

__

Még most is sir a harang   
A Trianoni tájakon,   
Tudod- e miért?  
Miéért, miért?  
A széttépet részekért  
az odakünt rekedtekért,  
a szétszakadt családokért.

Francois swallowed hard while listening to the song and recogrinaising what she was remembering in this pharse. 

”Ugh…” was the only thing he could get out, his throath suddenly feeling dry while his stomach clenched.

__

A be nem gyógyult sebekért  
A szívekbe fojtott jajokért.  
Miért, miért, miért? 

Egy egész nemzetért…

Emlékszel- e még Európa   
Az 56-os háborúra s a lyukas lobogóra?  
Tudod- e miért, miért szól a harang?

At this threw Belarus a glare at England, Austria, America, Germany and her brother she may adore her brother more then anything, but she also admired storng women and there were not many female countries in whose case she could do that. 

__

Miért, miért, miért?  
A tőled kapott reményekért,   
egy cserbenhagyott nemzetért,  
a koncnak dobott népekért  
a feláldozott hősökért!

Hallgass a harangszóra   
Te büszke Európa,  
Tudod- e már, kért szól a harang?  
Hallgass a harangszóra   
Te büszke Európa,  
Tudod- e már, kért szól a haraang?”

The song ended and Elizabeth fell to her knees hands resting on the cold ice. 

”Eli…” but Roderich was interupted by B elarus who turned to them with cold eyes. 

”Don’t even dare to think about it.” she hissed ”As already said before, it is truly a miracle that she has invited you all to spend Christmas with her after all you guys have put that poor girl through, heck even Turkay threated her better in those hundred-fifty years of domination then you Germany and my dear brother. Austria you were a dissapointment as husband, America you were also an idiot as you were for those things by Francois. Really…” she growled as she walked down to the ice and made her way carefully to Elizabeth. 

Reaching her she pulled her own warm jacket down and put it on the shivering woman’s bare shoulders, her pale lips already shone pale blue. 

”Come now, we go to your house and get you warmed up.” She said softly as she helped the other up allowing her to snuggle up to the blond woman. 

”Thank you…” Elizabeth said in a feint tone, she kind of forgott that the others were here and just went to do what she always does at this time of the year, only Felix knew about this habbit-tradition and stayed close to get her home after exhausting herself, but he was held up and could only come tomorrow. 

”Your welcome dear.” Natasha answered softly as suddenly a snowflake fell on her nose, melting on her skin, looking up she saw that it had started snowing again when the tower clocks started hitting middnight…

…it was finally Christmas. 

Meanwhile as both women stood on the ice and watched the snow falling were the others watching them while six men still heard the melacholic voice of Hungary ringing in their ears… 

Owari


End file.
